Like Red on a Rose
by Mika Ryoko San
Summary: Happy valentines day, everybody! Yes, another OA. It takes Jeremy to make them see that they love each other.


**Like Red on a Rose**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Disclamer- **_I do not own Code Lyoko or Allan Jackson._

_Like Red on a Rose_

**Like Red On A Rose/ When Your Lips First Smiled At Me/ I Was Captured Instantly/ To Each His Own/ Like Blue In The Sky/The Gaze Of Your Willing Eyes/ Touched Something Deep Inside/ The Truth Be Known/ That I Love You/ Like All Little Children Love Pennies/ And I Love You Cause/ I Know That I Can't Do Anything Wrong/ You're Where I Belong/ Like Red On A Rose/ And I Love You Like/ All Little Children Love Pennies/ And I Love You Like/ Good Times Of Which I've Known Many/ And I Love You Cause/ I Know You Give Me A Heart Of My Own/ You Make My Blood Flow**

He had known it from the first time he saw her smile at him. They were meant to be together.

There was no way it could be otherwise.

The gaze in her eyes when they talked, it touched a place in his heart he did not know was still alive.

He loved her like red loves a rose. In her eyes, he did nothing wrong. He belonged with her and no one else.

And yet, he could say nothing of his feelings to her. Yet, she was the reason he got up everyday and went to battle.

They had shared many good times, as well as some scary ones.

Through it all, he stood by her. His feelings would never be accepted. Besides that, they were supposedly cousins.

The blond haired boy sighed and ran his fingers through the rat's nest that was his hair. His name fit him, alright. Odd. That was him to a tee.

"What's wrong, Odd?" Ulrich asked the sad teen.

"Can you keep a secret?" Odd asked the brunette boy.

"Yes, of course I can," Ulrich said.

"Ok, then. To tell you the truth, I love Aelita. When ever she talks to me, I get this feeling, like she is the only one who can help me live a full life. I know it must sound stupid, but it's just the way I feel," Odd said with his head in his hands.

"Odd, why don't you tell her? Of course, tell Jeremy first so he doesn't go ballistic," Ulrich suggested.

"She would never accept my feelings, she loves Jeremy, not me,' Odd argued.

"How do you know if you don't ask her?" Ulrich asked.

"Ok, fine. You win. I will talk to Jeremy at least," Odd sighed.

Aelita lay in her bed.

"I love him"

That is what she had told Jeremy about Odd a few days ago.

Jeremy had been upset, naturally, but he wanted Aelita to be happy, so he told her to tell Odd. She wanted to, but he would never accept her feelings. She lay in bed, thinking of Odd's smiling face. "I love you, Odd Della Robia."

Odd had made it to Jeremy's room. He knocked on the door, and Jeremy said, "Come in." Odd stepped into the geniuses room.

"Jeremy, there is something you have to know. I love Aelita. I won't stand between you and her, though."

"Odd, go tell her!"

"She would never accept my feelings, and you know that!"

"Yes, she would. She told me yesterday that she loved you!"

Odd gasped. "She really said that?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, go!"

Odd went down the stairs to Aelita's room and knocked on the door.

Aelita's angelic voice called from the inside, "Its open. Come in."

Odd opened the door and Aelita looked up from tying her boots.

"Oh, hello Odd. How are you?" the pink haired princess asked.

Odd took a deep breath and went over to her. Gently, he tipped her face up to his. Their eyes met. Odd bent forward and met Aelita in a soft yet deep kiss. The kiss only ended when they had to breath.

"Aelita, I want you to know I love you and always will."

"Odd, I love you too."

Their lips met again, and only a cough from the doorway ended the kiss.

"Jeremy, how long were you there?" Aelita asked, bright red.

"Long enough," he said, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"I just came to tell you that I was able to change it so that you are longer cousins."

"Thank you, Jeremy. That means a lot to me," Aelita said to the blond haired genius.

**A/N This actualy was eaiser to write then I thought it would be. I started it early with the belief it would take longer than it did. The song, "Like Red on a Rose" is my all time favarite. So, anyways, hope you enjoy, and happy valentines day!**


End file.
